Flipped Again
by KT47
Summary: The adventures of Bryce and Juli as they travel the world together. And while they love the freedom, everything comes with a price. Rated T for safety ;  EnJoY


Disclaimer: I don't own the book Flipped or the characters, you know the drill. Lol and sorry for going crazy on the line things ^^ XD

_** Barcelona, Spain**_

* * *

The breeze brushed my face as I sit on the balcony of our hotel room. I looked out onto the beautiful city; the ocean just beyond it. We were in Barcelona, Spain. My fiancé, Bryce, was still asleep in bed like usual. I glanced back at his sleeping face and smiled. We were traveling the world together, seeing the most gorgeous views in the world and experiencing the most amazing places. So far we'd taken a cruise ship in Alaska, visited Canada, Ireland, Germany, France, and now we were in Spain. Our next stop was Africa.

It had been years since we were just neighbors across the street from each other. When we turned 18, Bryce and I moved into an apartment and went to college. I majored in zoology and Bryce focused on baseball and engineering. When we graduated, we made up our minds to make the most of the beautiful world we live in, and pick a place to live while we were at it.

I heard a rustle behind me and knew Bryce had woken up. His gruff voice sounded behind me, "Good morning." I turned and smiled.

"More like good afternoon, ." I teased. His eyes widened and he glanced at his watch. I started laughing and walked over to the bed. The hotel room was a simple beige with generic pictures of scenery on the walls. Even though it wasn't the most high-end hotel they offered here in Barcelona, it definitely had the best views. I jumped into the white down comforter and sighed.

"I wish we could sleep all day…" I mumbled through the sheets. Bryce grinned and threw the comforter over us like a fort.

"We could you know," he said. I placed dead and sprawled across the bed when he started tickling me. I curled into a ball laughing hysterically.

"No," I laughed, gasping for air, "we better get out of here before we get thrown out." He looked at me and nodded.

"It's for the best." Bryce replied smiling.

We toured Barcelona that day, seeing all the tourist delights and also doing a little exploring of our own. Of course that never led to any good ;). It was around noon, the day was hot and we were sitting at a small café at the edge of the water, looking at the sail boats and the surf boarders. I avoided looking at the beach mostly because everyone on it was topless. I looked at Bryce, his face wistful as he gazed out on the horizon. I could tell this trip was the best time of our lives. Every minute of it, we learned more about each other and more about ourselves. I studied the face I'd known most of my life, retracing every line and crevice; I tried to memorize it. He turned towards me and smiled. He knew what immediately what was on my mind.

"Come on." He said, gesturing for us to go to the ocean.

I raced him to the water. Sometimes I swear we're still little kids, set loose to explore the world. I splashed his face with the ocean water and he spluttered momentarily distracted. I grinned and went underwater, swimming deeper into the ocean. We had goggles on, so I stared at the ocean floor mesmerized. There were so many things! Plants, fish, random items left behind by other swimmers. Those were the best; I sifted through the things and pictured their past lives. A beautiful comb with holes where jewels would've gone, could've once been worn by a Spanish princess, stolen in the dark of night by a spy from a different land, never to see the light of day again. A sandal, degraded by years of being underwater, lay next to a rock covered in plants. I heard Bryce coming towards me and grabbed the sandal. I through it up high into the air and swam faster, trying not to laugh at Bryce's surprise as a shoe shot up right in front of his face. And that's about the time when I saw a beautiful blue bottle nestled into the sand.

* * *

AN: Review if you want more :) and PRODUCTIVE criticism is much appreciated. THANKS! :)


End file.
